


His name is Jaredd, he's 19.

by Soxk_Cat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, Dyslexia, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soxk_Cat/pseuds/Soxk_Cat
Summary: Both spy and scout are dyslexic, cue the adorable moment of them trying to read together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	His name is Jaredd, he's 19.

"So umm. Dad. You know how I'm dyslexic?" 

"Yes?"

"Well, umm, who's side of the family did I get that from?" Jeremy asked, looking over at his father. The man in question slowly raised his hand. "You got that directly from me, I'm dyslexic. " Spy said quietly, clearly self conscious about it. There was a long silence, one of understanding. Then, Jeremy got up. He came back moments later with a book. He then sat down in the same chair that Spy was in, it was big enough. "Hey, uhh, dad. Would you like to read this book with me? The.... Uhhh. Leg-ends of Dra-drago. Dragonair?" Scout stuttered, looking up at his father for acceptance. He got a nod, then they slowly opened the first page. The book was made for a forth or fifth grader, so they should be able to read it. "Jeremy, what's that word?" Spy asked, pointing to a word in the middle of the page. They both paused, trying to read it. "I think it says... Scale??" Scout mumbled out, which got a nod from Spy. "I think we can read the page together, do you want to try reading it?"Spy asked, then Jeremy agreed. They slowly began to read the chapter together, they would sometimes stutter over words but they would get corrected. After about 2 minutes, they read the first page. Jeremy looked up at him with a grin. "Dad, thanks for reading with me." He said softly, cuddling up to his papa. "It is wonderful to read with you. I love you Jeremy." He said softly, wrapping his arms tight around his son. He then felt Jeremy let out a loud yawn. "Dad. Can I take a nap here?" He asked, his eyes droopy. "You can sleep Jeremy" spy said softly, and almost if that was a switch Jeremy shut his eyes. Within a minute he was snoring, and may or may not of been drooling on Spys fancy suit. Spy just grinned, holding him close to his chest. He pressed a soft kiss into Jeremy's forehead, a goodnight kiss. He decided, that he could take a nap too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it's hot and the less I move the less hot I am.


End file.
